wingcommanderfandomcom-20200213-history
Gauntlet Campaign
Terrans Mission 1 Kilrathi light fighters have penetrated our defenses. Intercept and destroy resistance. You will be flying an ARROW, a fast recon ship for this mission. It is equipped with only two dumbfire missiles, so use them sparingly. Mission 2 Kilrathi light fighters are launching from an unknown location. Your mission: Overtake and destroy them before they reach the [[LEXINGTON]]. You will be flying an arrow for this mission. Mission 3 Kilrathi medium fighters have just been detected by our long-range sensors. Your mission: Engage and destroy. You will be piloting the new medium class Phantom fighter. It has better armour and shields and is equipped with two IR missiles as well as two dumbfire missiles. Mission 4 The Lexington has just detected the movement of a large carrier deep in the Jakal system. It is launching fighters towards us. Your mission is to intercept them. Report back if you ID the enemy carrier. You will be flying the Phantom. LiteSpeed will be your wingman for this mission. Mission 5 The enemy carrier has left our sensor range. This mission will be a standard patrol. Enemy units are not showing up, so this should be a simple mission, therefore you will be flying a Phantom. Mission 6 With the emergence of the cloaked ship, designated: Shok’lar, command has issued us the production model of the Wraith, a medium fighter equipped with Leech missiles, capable of completely draining all but the most powerful ships’ shields in one hit. Your mission: Search for enemy fighters and the Kilrathi carrier then return to the Lexington. Mission 7 In preparation for the jump into the Teragon system, Admiral Hancock has issued orders that all pilots are to engage enemy patrols that are near the jump point. You must ensure our safe passage into Teragon. Search all nav points and destroy any enemy fighters in your Wraith. Mission 8 After arriving in Teragon, Kilrathi forces seem to be preparing a massive strike against the Lexington. Your mission: Repel the attack by disabling their fighters that are in the staging area. The Gladius heavy fighter will be your ship. It is a heavily armoured gun-ship that should keep you fully protected and packs enough fire-power to take down nearly any ship the Empire can throw at us. Mission 9 Scouts have given us the location of the Kilrathi carrier Shiraak. This is the carrier we detected earlier in the Jakal system. Your mission: Fly your Gladius on a standard patrol to weed out as many fighters as possible before the main attack. Mission 10 The previous mission’s success has enabled our officers to determine the location of the Shiraak, however, enemy fighters are in larger numbers than anticipated. Your mission: Finish up the Kilrathi heavy fighters. The Gladius should prove more than a match against anything you should come up against. Mission 11 Before attacking the Shiraak, Confederation Command is sending two Banshee heavy bombers for use against the Kilrathi. A fast ship is required so you will be flying the Arrow. Your mission is to fly to Nav 2 and escort the ships and return to Lexington. Do not lose these ships. Mission 12 With the Banshee heavy bomber in our arsenal we are preparing for our final strike, but sensors are detecting a large squad of ships that seem to match the signatures of uncloaked Shok’lars. Fly the Banshee and ensure that the Kilrathi do not reach the Lexington. Mission 13 The Shiraak seems to be preparing to jump out. This could be our last chance to successfully neutralise the enemy. Fly your Banshee and get a torpedo lock. Launch the torpedo and you should have no problems. Be sure to watch out for the fighters though. Mission 14 We have lost the Shiraak in Teragon, however their jump signatures tell us they went to the Evian system. We are preparing to jump but enemy fighters have been detected near Jump Point Zulu-3. Clear it so we can continue our mission. You will be flying the Wraith medium fighter. Quarters will be your wingman for this mission. Mission 15 After jumping into the Evian system sensors detected the Shiraak several jump points away. All remaining Banshees are to launch immediately. Your mission is to destroy the Kilrathi carrier Shiraak! Kilrathi Mission 1 We have to penetrate Human defences. Attack and destroy all of the cowardly Humans before they can retreat. You will be flying the Dralthi light fighter, the fastest in our fleet. It holds two dumbfire missiles, so use them only if necessary. Mission 2 We are preparing a recon patrol in an attempt to locate the enemy carrier. Prince Thrakhath himself has bestowed upon us his blessing for this mission. Do not fail the Empire! You will be flying the Dralthi. Mission 3 We have detected the location of a large radar reading. This is quite possibly the location of the Confederation carrier. You will launch immediately in the medium class Jrathek to attempt a visual of the carrier. After patrolling three Nav points return to the Shiraak. Mission 4 One of the other patrols has found the Humans’ base. The carrier is known as the Lexington. Your flight group will be a rouse to make them commit ships. Take out as many as you can and return. You will pilot the Jrathek once again. Danthrax will be your wingcat. Mission 5 The Humans have sent out several patrols. Most likely they are just trying to locate us. We will surprise them by sending a wing of Shok’lar to meet them. The Shok’lar contains a cloaking device. Use it wisely and do not let this technology fall into Human hands! Mission 6 Having gained the upper hand by surprising the Humans with our advanced technology, we will be sending you on another stealth run. This time you need to just destroy all ships at three Nav points. Return as soon as possible because we will be jumping out of this system in 3/8ths of an hour. Mission 7 Jump sequence occurred one hour ago. You will be flying the Korlarh to intercept all fighters that near the jump point. It is assumed that the Human carrier is falling for our trap and following us through the jump point. Mission 8 The Teragon system is such a resource rich system that Prince Thrakhath has deemed worthy of our presence. Confederation forces are massing a large-scale attack though we should repel them with ease. Fly the Jrathek and fly with honour! Mission 9 A rival faction is trying to gain control of the Empire. Admiral Nik’Ras has sent a wing of Shok’lars at us. Prince Thrakhath has demanded the death of the traitors. Claw their throats and make an example of those that would defy the Emperor. Mission 10 Scanners show that the location of the Human carrier is behind us at nearly 50000 octomaks. A large number of Human heavy fighters are approaching. Fly a Korlarh and destroy the enemy fighters. Mission 11 The Humans fall before our might. Continue their slaughter and you will bring honour to your house. The Confederation is receiving a convoy of a new class of ships which you must intercept and destroy before they can use them. Be wary of this new ship – it has claws! Kar-Pak will be your wingcat. Mission 12 We are sending you out in the Shok’lar, because of the failure of other wings to destroy the new Human heavy fighters. You must destroy all of these deadly ships. Mission 13 We have jumped out of Teragon and into the Evian system in an attempt to lure the Humans to the testing site of the most heavily armoured fighter ever, the Goran. There seems to be few Human pirates and renegades in this sector. They will need to be eliminated if we wish to destroy the Human carrier. Mission 14 The Human carrier has jumped into the Evian system right on schedule. Our first attack will be just a feint. Fly the Goran and destroy as many of the recon patrols as possible then return for repairs. Then we will be ready for our final assault! Mission 15 The Humans have been weaned. Give the Human carrier a coward’s death! Your Goran is equipped with torpedoes which are capable of penetrating the phase shield surrounding the carrier. We are sure that the Humans will launch all their ships to defend themselves, so do not forget about them. As always, fly with Honour! =